Her
by Hailol
Summary: Nura Rikuo. His friends found out about everything, about him being a yokai and that he is the third heir. However, an unwelcome guest appears out of nowhere. Does he know her? Or does she know him?
1. Secret

It was around midnight when there was a loud crash.

it was a yokai. Nura awoke from his sleep and changed into his night form, slaying the demon.

"(Sigh) how much of these exist?!" He sighed.

"Nura?" He quickly changed back to his day form and turned. Out of the shadows, came a young teenage girl name Kana.

"Y-yeah?" He was nervous. Did she find out? Did she see?

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"the guy- yokai with the white hair and red eyes."

"eheheh, no one."

"So you know him?"

"Ahhhh no. Just I meant no one as in I didn't see him." His voice nearly shouted waking up the others.

"Hmm, Nura, what's going on? Wait... Did I hear yokai? Where?" Out of the shadows came a teenage male, with slight curled hair and obsessed with yokai, Kiyotsugu.

"Loud! What time is it? Is it morning?" the voice came from a blond named Saori Maki. She waddled towards the group and yawned.

"Young master, is there a yokai? What, must we defeat it?" Yuki Onna barged in.

"Oikawa san!" San? Who cares, anyway comes from a male blond called Shima. He runs and jumps and... She takes a step back forcing the human the fall face flat on the floor.

"Tsurara," Nura signals her to change to her human form before any of them notice. However, Yura, the only member in the group that knows everything, saw. She belonged in the Keikan family, people who defeated, killed yokai. After founding out who and what Nura was, she _was_ about to kill him, but noticed that he wasn't the type of person to do such a thing, so, she became friends with him, again.

"R-right, just forgot. I have to go use the bathroom. If you'll excuse me." He tried to escape the scene.

"Nura." He froze and slowly turned to Yura.

"Just tell them." He sighed.

"If I do, what'll happen then? Will they be afraid? Will I cause them trouble? Just-"

"Just trust them. They're your friends are they not? If they are real, they will not run." He looked to the side. Tsurara went up to young Nura and nodded.

"I think it's time for them to know." Nura nodded. After some time, he finally came to an agreement.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. However..." His voice hardened. "If I am unable to, you must wait." Everyone nodded though they didn't know what in the world what was going on. Everyone went back to their futons and slept. But not Nura. He became a yokai for that night to hunt the others down. Will he have enough time? Will he make it? Will they understand? He shook his head to shake off the question.

"Yuki Onna, let's go."

* * *

It was finally morning. Everyone nearly forgot what had happened before Nura appeared before them, allowing them to remember everything. Natsumi Torii on the other hand, was asleep, so had no idea what was going on.

"Nura, what's going on? Is there yokai?" Kiyotsugu asked looking around.

"I..." Nura hesitated to speak.

"Nura." Whispered his grandfather, Nurarihyon. It seemed the grandfather knew what Nura was going to do, so he gave the meeting room to Nura for that morning. He nodded his head and signaled everyone to come into that room. When everyone was seated, Nura spoke.

"Some of you may have been suspicious about me now and then." Everyone hummed in agreement. He glanced at Tsurara. "I, we, this household, is..." he couldn't say it. He still wanted to be friends with them. He didn't want them to distance themselves from him. He did fine before those yokai tried to ruin his life. Yuki Onna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Should we tell them at night? They might believe you."

"No. Not night, especially not here. It's dangerous. They could-"

"But they won't."

"(sigh) I'll just tell them now." The group looked at both of them before focusing their gaze at Nura. "To finish my sentence, Yokai. We are all yokai."

"We?" All of them asked.

"Guys," he signaled the others. The Tengu came out, including his sons. Tsurara formed into her demon form. Aotabo and Kurotabo appeared as well. Kubinashi, Gyuki, they all appeared.

"Nura... If you are a yokai as well..."

"Well, to be exact, I am three quarters human and one quarter yokai. I'd explain how this happened, however, I myself don't know the details"

"What kind of yokai are you?" Kana asked suddenly.

"I'm-"

"Nura~!" Gozumaru crashed into the room, followed by Mezumaru.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us about this thing!"

"What thing?"

"Yeah what thing?" Mezumaru asked clueless.

"This!" Gozumaru pointed at the ground.

"Nura!" Came another roar. Nura turned slightly as his "brother".

"Zen. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I, I came as fast as I... Could."

"Zen! You are injured. Rest!"

"I'm not going to die so easily."

"Zen!" The group jumped at Nura's demanding voice. Zen frowned slightly then bowed a bit.

"I will sit here and rest, but I will not go back." Nura sighed and turned to Kana to answer her question.

"Nura!" Again? No, he recognized this voice. He shrank as he started to remember.

"I-I-Itaku-u"

"Have you improved on your fear?"

"My fear? Uh, yeah. It took a while and all but I managed."

"Prove it." Itaku stood in his fighting stance, ready to attack him. In Nura's night form, he was stronger than Itaku, but in his day form, he was weaker.

"Itaku, have you forgotten that I can't use fear or anything else in my day form?"

"No have not. If you want to protect humans, you must know how to fight even if you yourself is a human."

"But I can't." Protested Nura.

"But you can."

"Itaku! Stop! I'll fight in place of the young master!" Yuki Onna blocked him with her body.

"But you are weak." Itaku smirked as she grew angered by his insult.

"What!"

"N-now... Itaku stay where you are and Yuki Onna just back away okay?" Both of them glared at him. Before Itaku knew it, Kubinashi made his move to win the fight from before.

"Itaku, we hadn't finished our fight from before." He grinned.

"Like you'd win in the first place."

"What?"

"I won that fight, you just didn't want to except such defeat, so you say that the fight was unfinished? Just admit it, I won." Kubinashi's strings tightened around his wrists.

"I'll tear you apart." Nura grew frustrated at this and couldn't take it anymore.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" All of them froze. Nura looked at everyone and froze himself. What should he say next? "Umm..."

"Hehehehe." It was a soft chuckle, but all of them heard. It was Nura's friends.

"Nura, this is just awesome!" Yelled Kiyotsugu.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Shima.

"Well... At first I didn't know. I mean I did try. I told you that I lived with them, but you didn't believe me. So I kept it secret. Myself? I didn't even know that I had a yokai self. I mean I knew I was a quarter yokai, but didn't know much about myself. Another reason why I didn't tell you, was because I was afraid. I didn't want you to hate me or distance yourself from me. But I feel like my main reason was because, if I told you, your life would be in danger."

"What?"

"Nue. Are you speaking of him?" This time it was his grandfather. Nura nodded.

"There is an enemy out there that both wants to end my life and make me suffer. If you guys knew, you would be in danger. Yokai would be after you, darkness would try to corrupt you. It's-"

"Nura, you're worrying too much."

"Am I?" Nura looked down. "I don't know."

"What Nura is saying is true." Now it was Yura. They talked and talked for what seemed like hours, till finally, it was night.

"(Yawn) Can we fight now?" Itaku asked.

"Right, I never told you what kind of yokai I am did I?"

"No, what are you?" He smiled and closed his eyes. Behind him was a Sakura tree, petals falling, surrounding him. He had a taller figure than his day form, majority of his hair was silky white, but the rest was pure black. His clothing was a blue (I don't know what it's called) stuff. Him himself looked much more mature than the day form. Kana gasped. That was the one she had fell for. The one she had a small liking to and the one she had fell for, were the same person. Who knew? Suddenly a shadow surrounded him and he disappeared like an illusion appearing again behind Itaku. He reacted faster than he usually did attacking him. Nura took his sword and tried to attack back, but Itaku was faster. This fight suddenly ended when young Nura stuck his sword, inflicting damage on his right shoulder.

"So I ended up losing again." Itaku spoke, a little depressed.

"I actually thought you'd win."

"How is it that I taught you how to use fear, yet you're stronger than me?"

"I'm a quick learner." He smiled.

"Right~ you cheat."

"What. I win, you admit defeat, then suddenly you insult me? Not cool."

"Who said it had to be?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, cause you're an idiot." Kubinashi wrapped his strings around his neck, along with Yuki Onna having a weapon made of ice by his throat.

"Anything else?" Kubunashi asked.

"Yup, you're all idiots." This time Kurotabo and Aotabo joined in.

"Is that it?" Kurotabo hissed.

"No, I think that's about it." Itaku laughed sarcastically.

"Guys." Nura glared at them.

"Can we make him suffer." Kubinashi asked tightening his ropes/strings.

"Kubinashi, release him. Yuki Onna walk away from him, including you Kurotabo, Ao." All sighed irritatingly, but knew if they disobeyed, they'd be the one suffering.

"Nura?" Kana asked. He blinked twice before he realized that Kana was calling him.

"Yeah?"

"That's... You?"

"Y-yeah..." His voice trailed off.

"Why-" Yura put a hand on her shoulder to say that it was only to protect her. She dropped her gaze then sat next to the others.

"Wait I have a question. They all listen to you?" Kiyostugu asked.

"Yes, but no because I am not the supreme commander. I am..." He forgot. Was he still the young master or the heir?

"Heir. You are the third heir remember?" Yuki-onna reminded him.

"Right, I'm the third heir."

"Why did you forget?" He dropped his gaze.

"I don't know, I mean recently did I become the heir but, sometimes I wish I didn't really choose-"

*Crash*

Another one. Who was it? What was it? Everyone stood in their fighting stance while Yura guided the others behind them. For a while, nothing happened, but no one relaxed, if not, some tensed. Nura looked at the others and signaled him to open it. He nodded back. His hand raised up to the sliding door and quickly opened the door. They stood still. It...was a woman. She had long beautiful hair, dark as the new moon. She struggles to get up.

"Don't move," Everyone warned. She flopped down to the ground (haha, flop) and looked up. Her eyes was what Nura saw next. A pale yellow, which glowed like the morning sun. She looked terrified.

"I- I mean no harm. I... I don't even know myself why I am here." It seemed like a lie, but her eyes didn't. Nura stepped closer.

"Waka!" Is what they said, but no one bothered to even stop him. If anything, it was the best idea. Nura reached out his hand.

"Who are you." No question, but it was what he wanted to know. She looked down. "Stand." She nodded and slowly began to stand. She wore a dress fit for a petite body. She was beautiful. "Can you speak?"

"I can, but I must not talk." He was confused, just like the others.

"What?" The tensity in his voice settled.

"In other words... I cannot say things that must not be heard, but can only speak things that is necessary." Um... No one knew what she just said.

"Who are you?"

"I am-" She suddenly stopped herself. "I am truly sorry, but that is something that I cannot reveal." Immediately, they stood, ready to fight her. Even Nura tensed a bit.

"Why not."

"I would ruin... Also something I must reveal." she started to panic.

"Why!" Said Kubinashi.

"I am someone you shouldn't have met. He... shouldn't have left me here. I am sorry." She turned to run, but everyone caught up and stood in front of her.

"No, you are staying." Said Nura. She grew afraid. Nura stepped closer. "Tell me, Shizuka, why I know your name."

* * *

 **A/N (gasp) he knows! (Jaw just drops.) Okay haiiii I tried... (/.\\)**


	2. Secret Revealed

She stood there, stunned. As she slowly turned, she whispered something.

"M-my name..." Nura stepped closer.

"Sh-Shizuka?" She immediately dropped down on her knees, bowing before the third heir.

"Please do not harm me." Her voice was more serious, hesitating less.

"What are you-"

"I will tell you everything." She was a different person. Completely different. "However..." She continued. "Only to you may I tell." Her calm eyes, turned to bloody lustful ones.

"Fine, come with me." He ordered. Kubinashi and the others stared. This is wrong.

"This is a trap young heir!" Kurotabo yelled. He glared at them with the eyes of a demon.

"Listen to me. I am the heir and I am not weak. If she happens to do anything, I will by some time for you to help me. Do I need to repeat what I just said?" Everyone shook their head's slowly. "Now," he was friendlier. "Kana and the others. I will answer the rest of your questions later." he left with a smile, entering his room, the woman following.

In the room, it was silent for a moment before the woman, Shizuka, broke the silence.

"I am a half-witch." Her tone was still the same.

"Wh-what?" was all that he could say. "A half...witch?" She nodded her head.

"I am part witch and part human. I was created, never born. In the past, I was fragile, for all my father ever did was harm me."

"Harm you? How?"

"I am, in a way, immortal. There are things that can simply not harm me. So, all my father ever did was take a bottle and break my bones. At first I couldn't stand it, but eventually I didn't mind, at all. I didn't mind anything he did to me. Even when he sexually abused me. But what I hated the most, what I simply couldn't handle at all was, when he... my mother... He took a knife and ran it through her heart." She took a moment to breathe.

"Can I ask a question?" She nodded in reply. "Why is this so important?" She held up a finger.

"I was getting to that. Now, when he killed her, all that I could feel was rage. I really hated him. So, when he and I were alone, I flung him across the room, and well, to summarize, killed him."

"Pfft! You what?"

"Killed him. Continuing. When I did, I found the love for killing. So that's what I did. That was all that I ever did. Until, I met a demon. Yunari No Kuro. He was so cunning. A manipulative bastard. He took my lust, making me weak. And he sent me to a place like this." She concluded.

"But why aren't you supposed to tell anybody about you?"

"Because, to me, each dimension is like a story. The major things must happen. Like you being born,being friends with Kana, Yura, and the others. Fighting Hagoromo Gitsune. All of those. But if I happen to ruin even a part of it, it would change everything... Which would lead to a war."

"A war!" Nura couldn't help but shout.

"Yes."

"But why me?"

"Because you know my name, and when someone knows my name, they know a piece about the upcoming war and that they will attend."

"A what? An upcoming war?"

"Yes, a war known to be 'The War Ending The World.' You will be participating."

"So if Kubinashi knew your name without me or you speaking of it, he's included in the war?" She nodded a yes. He took a deep breath then sat on the bed. "How much time is left."

"That is an answer only you know, not me." She shook her head and also sat near the young heir. She turned her head towards him and he did the same. She looked up at his eyes as he looked down at hers. Her eyes. Her red lustful eyes, what made them so alluring? As they started to lean in, a few yokai spoiled their fun.


	3. Fun

They were leaning in. They could feel each others' lips, taste it.

"Waka!" Rikuo groaned in irritation. He took a second to calm down before turning around.

"Yes?" He could see Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Yuki-onna, Tengu, and Zen who were left utterly shocked at what they saw.

"w-were you just trying to... Ahem, k-k-k" Kubinashi couldn't bring himself to say it. Nura sighed before replying.

"Of course not, why would I want to." He kind of did. The witch behind him stood up in front of Kubinashi.

"You've been talking so much, don't you want to take a break?" She leaned in a bit forward. Her hands reaching out for him. However, his guard was up and he used his strings to hold her hands back. She grinned at this and twitched her fingers, breaking the strings. "Unbreakable huh?" She teased. His face had a hint of red in his cheeks, but only her and the string yokai noticed.

"How dare you insult me." He growled. She shrugged and walked back towards the heir.

"This was fun," she told the heir. "However, I need to go back." Nura shot up.

"...Back?" He cautiously asked without raising suspicion.

"Well, I don't need to, if anything I'll just come back, however, I need a place to stay." Nura calmed down a bit, only to realize how tense he was.

"Well, I do have many questions for you, and I'd like to speak of them now. Would you mind if you could stay here?"

"Here?!" Everyone said simultaneously. They were shocked and most definitely did NOT want the witch to stay here. They all stumbled as they tried to stay balanced from the sudden words. Even she didn't expect it. Then she smiled at the young heir.

"Why not? We could keep talking of the dangers of the war." Her smile was grim. She had something in plan.

"There are other dangers?" Rikuo subconsciously asked. She looked up at him and smiled. Walking up towards him, she spoke in a seductive voice.

"Why not?" he could've swore he heard her moan. He could've swore _he_ was about to moan. Everyone was standing shocked and thought about leaving, and others thought about staying and listen to what the had in mind. The witch, not even caring about the other yokai standing outside, brought her lips up to his. He didn't notice he had closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Their tongues were mingling, and both tried their hardest not to make a sound. However, despite their efforts, they ended up making small moans. His hands moved to her back, moving them up and down slowly and she arched her back along with it. She managed to get her hands underneath his clothing and rubbing his back also. Her right hand slowly going up to his hair and pulling him closer. With the kissing lasting for a few moments longer, they both forgot about the yokai standing outside.

"Ahem. Nura?"

* * *

 **sorry guys. I know it's short and all but I had writers block and wondered what to put. Thx for reading anyways. I'm also sorry for not updating either. Like I said, writers block.**


End file.
